Hermione and Ron's Day Together
by CastleVikkiHP
Summary: A one-shot into Hermione and Ron spending time together just after the war has ended.


Hermione and Ron's Day Together

Hermione's Point of View

I woke up to find arms around my waist and someone breathing next to me. I turned over and found the sleeping form of my best friend and my boyfriend Ron Weasley. I can't help but smile at his sleeping face and I think back to the day before where we lost so many friends in the Battle that brought down Voldemort. Unfortunately we also lost Remus, Tonks and Fred and I know for me they are the ones that I find the hardest to comprehend. I can't imagine what the rest of Ron's family is going through as they all fought in the battle along with the rest of the Order and the students of Hogwarts. I am broken out of thinking about what happened yesterday by the fact that I feel Ron wake up, I then look into his brilliant blue eyes that I love. "Hey." I say quietly and nervously.

"Hey. You sleep well?" He asks looking at me directly and not even attempting to move his arms from around me.

"Best sleep I have had in a long time. You?" I ask him while smiling.

"The same. How long do you reckon Harry will sleep for?" He asks while casting his eyes towards Harry's sleeping form that is lying beside us and I turn from my side onto my back and then cast my eyes over his sleeping form.

"I would say for at least another few hours. You ok after yesterday." I ask him nervously looking back from Harry and turning back towards him.

"I will get there, as I have you." He says giving me his lop sided grin and then I see his face get nearer to mine and his lips on mine. The kiss is brief but perfect and once we have parted, I catch my breath.

"You have always had me Ron." I tell him firmly and I bring my arms up to wrap around his neck and I pull our bodies even closer together in a hug.

"Thanks 'Mione." He tells me over my shoulder. He pulls back.

I feel Harry stir in his sleep. "I think that maybe we should leave Harry to sleep in peace and quiet." I say quietly and we finally break from holding each other. He gets up and I move across to the edge of the bed. He holds out his hand for me to take as I get off the bed. "Thanks." I reply smiling at him.

We then quietly head towards the door with our hands linked together and close it behind us and we make our way down the staircase towards the common room within Gryffindor Tower. As we get nearer, I swear I can hear voices and music playing. I see Ron look at me with confusion written over his face and I am sure that my face is the same. We then walk down the last dozen steps and what meets us in the common room is not what I expected.

"Ron? Hermione? We didn't wake you did we?" Neville asks us spotting us first and he turns the music down even further, at the same time I notice that the whole room has gone silent and everyone is looking at us but not many can see our hands.

"Err…no you didn't Neville." I hear Ron say still confused. "What is going on?" He asks looking around the room.

"We are having a party of celebrate those that died and the fact that you, Hermione and Harry survived." Lavender tells us noticing our hands are linked and smiling at it.

"Where is Harry anyway?" Ginny asks coming up to us and I see her glace at our hands.

"He is still asleep; I think he will be for a while yet." I tell her. She then moves to give me a hug and I drop Ron's hand, once she has pulled me out of the hug she moves on to hug Ron.

"I was glad to see you both too in the room of requirement for the record." She tells us and I can't help but chuckle at it.

"I know you where Ginny and so does your brother." I say while quickly glancing at Ron who just smiles at me. Ginny then walks over to talk to Neville and Ron then links our hands together again and I can't help but glance down at them. I then look up at his face and say quietly, "I doubt we will be able to slip out of here without being noticed."

"So do I. I have a feeling Mum is going to be like she was over the summer if not worse." He says smiling at little at me and we both remember what Molly was like over the summer before we left for our hunt. I also look over at Molly who is standing with Arthur but looking at Ron and I. "Hopefully when Harry decides to join the land of the living we can talk more privately." He adds and we both chuckle at it.

"What are you two chuckling at?" Dean asks us suddenly from the sofas in the middle of the common room, where Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus and Ginny are all sitting.

I look at Ron and we just share another quick smile and I reply with, "It doesn't matter. What are you guys up to?" Ron and I then walk over towards them. I notice that Lavender is sitting in front of Dean's chair between his legs and his hands are on her shoulders. Seamus is sitting on one of the sofas with Parvati in the middle with Neville on her other side. Ginny is sitting on the other sofa looking at us suspiously. We sit on the sofa that Ginny is on which just happens to be on the one that we have sat many times before during our years at Hogwarts, we have dropped our hands as we don't want people asking questions that we can't answer easily. As we sit down on the sofa, we instantly move towards each other with me sitting at the end with the arm. I place my left arm on the arm of the sofa and I turn my body to face Ron more and I see Ron place his left arm on the back of the sofa but near to my shoulders. I can't help but give him a look and he just smiles his lop sided grin at me.

"Not much really, just catching up with everything." Parvati explains while looking between the two of us.

"What were you two and Harry up to anyway?" Seamus asks us.

I turn to look at Ron and I can see he is nervous about talking about our hunt. I lean towards his ear and to balance myself I place my hand left hand on his chest over his heart, "Let's just say that we don't want to talk about it right now and we can discuss it with Harry later." I whisper to him. As I move away from his ear, I see him nod his head slightly and a small smile graces his face as his eyes then shift to look at my hand and I will myself not to blush as I remove it and I see his smile has grown. I then turn to look at the others and calmly say, "Neither of us are up to talking about that just now."

Suddenly we hear a thud coming from above our heads and the rush of footsteps on the stairs. Both Ron and I react instantly by jumping off the sofa, grabbing our wands and pointing them at the staircase. After a few more footsteps we see Harry with his wand pointed as he enters the common room and he has a panicked look on his face. He points his wand at everyone in the room; I glance quickly at the Weasley's who look slightly nervous. I then chance a quick look at Ron and I can tell we are both thinking to same thing, that we aren't sure how Harry is going to react.

"Harry, everything is fine." Arthur tells him from where he is standing with Molly. Harry looks at them both and I think I can see a look to recognition on his face. He looks around the room again, and I notice that his eyes fall on Ron and I who are still holding our wands out in front of us like he is. He slowly walks towards us but stops when he gets nearer to our wands. None of us lower our wands or drop our eye contact; I hear whispers from behind me. "Ron. Hermione. Harry. Fighting isn't the answer to whatever is going on." I hear Arthur tell us worriedly.

"Dad, we aren't fighting." Ron tells him.

Harry then says flicking his eyes away from me and towards Ron, "What did I say to you after you destroyed the locket?"

I see Ron not blink at the fact that Harry is making sure that we are who he thinks we are. We may have never used them during our hunt, we each came up with three questions that only we know the answers to. "Hermione is like a sister to me. I love her like a sister." He tells him.

I then see Harry flick his eyes towards me and ask, "Where were we on Christmas eve?"

I can't help but shudder at the memory of where we were and what happened, I reply with, "Godric's Hollow. We saw your parent's graves and your old house."

We all lower our wands at the exact same time and he pulls us both into a hug. The three of us just stand there hugging. "I was scared when neither of you were in the room." He confesses quietly.

"Sorry, we assumed you would be asleep for ages." Ron tells him as we pull out of the hug. "Just so you know Ginny has been asking for you." He adds looking at him as a small smile appears on his face at the mention of his sister's name.

"I am not surprised. I have been thinking that you two should go spend the afternoon together just the two of you." I hear Harry say.

I look at him as if he has two heads. "Harry, we can't." I say protesting immediately.

He then pulls us away from everyone else and as he does I see the Weasley's share a worried look between them all. "Yes you can. Look, I know you two have moved on from friendship and I have known for a while. Where you are now is new because you don't have to hide your feelings. Do you really want everyone to be speculating about what is going on with you two?" He explains to us.

"Mum won't let any of us out of her sight she will be worse than she was during the summer, what with Fred not being here." He states.

"Look I will explain it to her and everyone else." Harry says. Ron and I share a quick look between us. "If you are worried about people knowing I won't say that you are together." He adds smiling at little at us.

"Harry, people are going to ask questions if we just disappear." I say to him a little louder than I meant to. I hear a gasp from Molly and the whole room goes silent.

"Keep your voice down, Hermione." Harry says looking quickly over at Molly and I do the same and I can tell she has gone pale. I then notice Ginny starts talking again so that not everyone listens to us.

"Sorry, but people are bound to ask more questions about where we are if we aren't seen than if we stay here." I say quieter.

"'Mione it could be nice to get away for a bit. You know just forget what we have been through." Ron says looking at me.

"I guess it could be useful. Although it does seem you know more about us than we do Harry." I say looking between them both.

"When it comes to you two I think I am the only one that understands you." He says while we all chuckle. I then look at Ron and I see him agree to it.

"Alright, but we will be back for dinner. We are staying on the grounds obviously. If you need us for anything just send word." I tell him firmly.

"Look, just so you know you and Ginny have my blessing." Ron says looking between Harry and his sister who I see has left the sofa and is standing with her parents watching us. Harry just smiles while looking at Ginny.

"Thanks mate. You have my blessing with my sister." He says while glancing at me. I just roll my eyes at him and give him a playful shove on the shoulder. "Now are you going to go or not?" He adds as we look at him for one final time and then we turn around simultaneously and walk across the common room floor and towards the portrait hole with our hands very close together. Once the fat lady has closed behind us, we just stand there looking at each other. I then take Ron's hand in mine and I smile up at him.

"Where do you fancy going?" He asks me.

"I don't mind really. Where ever you want to go." I say.

"How about a walk down to the Quidditch pitch?" He suggests.

"I like your thinking Ronald Weasley." I tell him and I give him a quick kiss on his cheek. We then take off down the corridor that will take us to the stairs. As we walk down the staircases down to the ground floor, I can feel myself relaxing more and enjoying this one on one time with him. As we reach the doors to go outside, we see Professor McGonagall walk over towards us.

"Mr Weasley? Miss Granger? Where do you think you are going?" She asks curiously and I see her eyes glance down at our linked hands, so I pull mine from Ron's.

"We just wanted to go for a walk down to the Quidditch pitch." Ron explains to her.

"Ok, I shall take your word for that. May I ask why you wish to go for a walk?" She asks not giving up in the slightest.

"It is a personal matter, Professor." I explain to her.

"Ok, that is fine. You will be back by dinner time right?" She asks looking at us both seriously.

"Of course." Ron says as he opens the door and gently places his hand on the small of my back to guide me through the open door. Once he has shut the door behind us, he re-takes my hand and says, "That was close. You would think from all the questions she was trying to determine if we are going to break some more rules."

I turn to look at him and I can't help but raise my eyebrow. "You do realise that is basically all we did while we were at Hogwarts right?" I say laughing.

"Oh yeah I forgot that part but we only did it to save Harry from Voldemort." Ron says and I can't help but stop walking. Which in turn makes Ron stop and I pull on our joined hands and he faces me. "What is wrong?" He asks me worriedly as his eyes search my face.

"You actually said his name." I say completely shocked.

"Well there is no threat anymore, you know." He says not really understanding why I am reacting the way I am.

"You have spent months telling Harry and I off as soon as we started to say his name. I just figured that you would never say his name." I tell him clearly sounding surprised.

"Always the tone of surprise." He says moving towards me and letting go of my hand and placing his on my cheeks. He then lowers his head and I can feel his soft lips on mine. I respond by kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his waist. After what feels like forever, we break apart for air. I look at him and I can tell we are both smiling the same. Ron lowers his hands from my cheeks to my shoulders. "I love you Hermione." He tells me.

"I love you too Ronald." I say and then I feel Ron kissing me again. When we pull apart again, this time I drop my hands from his waist and I run my hands up his chest and place them around his neck, I look up into his handsome face that holds some battle scars and say, "I guess we are really doing this aren't we?."

"Yeah, we are keeping to our agreement from before the hunt that after everything was done we would be together. Even if we did start it a little early." Ron tells me teasingly.

"We were in the middle of a war, we could have died and I needed you to know how just what I felt for you just in case." I explain to him as we start walking towards the Quidditch pitch and this time our arms are wrapped around each other's waists.

"You don't need to explain it to me hunni. I know, I was there, remember." He says glancing at me and we both smile.

"Oh I remember all right." I rely while turning to face him. We continue walking down towards the pitch. Once we are standing in the middle of the pitch, I feel Ron move his arm from my waist and he takes my hand in his.

He pulls me towards him and says, "I can't believe we have actually done it. We have helped to bring down the most evil wizard that has ever walked the earth."

I wrap my arms tight around his waist and hold him close to me. "I know it seems like a life time ago that we broke into Gringotts but it was only yesterday morning." I say surprising myself.

"Yeah, the whole hunt seems like it was years ago not months. I wish I never left you." He tells me quietly and then be buries his head into my shoulder.

"Ron." I say after a slight pause. He doesn't respond. "Ron, look at me please." I say urging him to look at me. "Ronald Weasley! Look at me now." I finally say. With that his head shoots up and he looks slightly fearful. I cup my hands around his face, so as to make him look at me. "What happened during the hunt needs never to be spoken about between us again. We have moved on from it and it is not going to rule our lives." I tell him firmly.

"Ok sweetheart." He tells me and I smile at the fact that he has called me two different nicknames in the past few minutes. After another pause I see him get himself together and he starts to lead me across the pitch.

I can't help but laugh at the grin that is on his face. "Where are you taking me hun? I ask him and as soon as I have said it, I feel the tears in my eyes and them falling down my face.

He turns back around to look at me as I have stopped walking; at the sight of my tears he quickly walks back towards me and wraps his arms around me and holds me while I cry. "Sweetie, what is wrong?" He asks sounding really worried.

I stop myself crying and get my breathing under control and I look at his worried face. "My parents used to use the term hun to each other." I explain. "I forgot about it till now." I add timidly.

"'Mione, there is nothing wrong with remembering your parents. I know at the moment they may not remember you but they are still your parents. I am touched that you would think to use a term that meant a lot to them for me." He tells me while placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You mean the world to me Ron, if I had lost you last night I don't know what I would have done." I tell him while I still feel the tears run down my cheeks.

Ron's thumb then wipes away my tears and he gives me a loving smile and says, "You mean the same to me Hermione and I wouldn't have wanted to go on without you in my life." He says and I can tell by the tears in his eyes that he means it. "Let's go inside the changing rooms for a talk." He adds while I feel his arm under my legs and suddenly I feel him lift me of the ground and he carries me towards the tent. I laugh at his antics and he laughs at my laugh.

As he carries me into the changing room, I say, "You do know that I am perfectly capable of walking."

He puts my feet down on the floor of the changing room, before replying with, "I know that. I just thought this would be more fun. We haven't exactly had much to laugh about, have we?"

"No I suppose we haven't, but we will in the future." I tell him as we stand in each other's arms again. Suddenly I feel Ron's arms wrap tighter around my waist, and I see Ron fall into the chair and he pulls me down with him. The result is that I am sitting on his lap with my right arm around his neck and resting on his shoulders, his arms are around my waist securing me in his lap. "It feels strange to feel this happy after everything that has happened." I tell him.

"It isn't that strange sweetie. Wizards usually celebrate the dead and especially my family we look on the bright side. We will remember the fun and laughter that Fred gave us over the years." He explains to me.

"That is the exact opposite of how Muggles deal with death. I guess that is why I feel so strange about being so happy with you right now. Usually it takes weeks for someone to accept the death of a loved one and start to move on." I tell him while I feel more tears run down my face.

He wipes them away again and gives me another kiss on my forehead before he says, "Do you think Fred would want anyone in his family to be sad about his death?"

"No I guess he wouldn't. He knew what he was coming to, as he was in the Order and knew that he could have died." I say to him.

"You are right, he knew fine well what might have happened if he came that night and I know full well that he would do it again." He tells me seriously. "I will be telling Harry the exact same thing, as he looked kind of upset in the common room." He adds looking at me.

"Remember hun, Harry and I were raised by muggles so he is probably just as confused by the fact that wizards celebrate death as I was. Add that to the fact that Harry will blame himself for each and every death that happened as a result of the battle, because he didn't want others to die for him." I remind him.

"I am sure that my sister will be able to tell Harry about the way we deal with death, like I have for you and tell him that what happened wasn't his fault." He says looking at me.

"You really are ok with them being together again, aren't you?" I ask him looking a little surprised.

"He makes Ginny happier than I have ever seen her and she makes him happier too. I could never stand in the way of my sister and best friend being happy. Besides if I had to pick someone for Ginny, I would have picked Harry." He tells me. "Besides this way both you and Harry will become members of the family." He adds.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask him, completely stunned by what he has just told me.

"You know full well you are thought of as family by my parents, brothers and Ginny. That is only going to be confirmed when they know about us and when they find out about Harry and Ginny too." He explains to me smiling. "Why else do you think Mum was so on our backs about not coming back here during the summer?" He asks me.

"Honestly, I figured that she was more concerned because she knew that if Harry and I weren't coming back then you wouldn't be either, seeing as how close we are." I tell him.

Ron laughs at my answer and gives me a quick kiss on the lips, "Darling, for the smartest witch of our decade, you really are rather stupid. Mum was like that because she cares about you too, she was scared because she knows how much you love Hogwarts and knew that it must have been important what we were going to do for you to drop out." He tells me while I just stare at him dumfounded. "Besides Fred and George were always slightly protective over you when they were here and besides did you ever see the way they would cower when you mentioned you would write to mum about them? They were like that because they thought of you like a sister. You are an important part of the family already and that has been as my best friend, I know it won't change much now that you are my girlfriend but I think in everyone's mind it will feel like you are a Weasley." He adds while I still look at him shocked.

"When you put it like that, I never realised that my being friends with you was so important to the rest of your family. You and your family have always had a special place in my heart, and I know that it will only continue to grow. As I grew up as an only child, I love the way that your siblings tease each other but when it matters they stand by one another." I tell him honestly. "You hun, are the one that has shown them how to stand up for what they believe in. I know you still feel like you are in their shadows but believe me you aren't anymore. I think they understand just what you have done for both Harry and I over the years and they respect you for that." I add giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly the changing room door opens, I get up out of Ron's lap and I grab my wand, as I feel Ron take my other hand in his and we face the door with our wands pointed at the entrance. We then see Kreacher standing in the doorway. He looks at us and says "Master Harry has sent Kreacher to let you know that dinner is going to be served in the common room in 10 minutes. The password is Golden Trio."

"Thank you Kreacher." I tell him and he bows at us and then apparates away. "I guess we better start and head back up otherwise your Mum will kill us both before we can tell her we are together." I add as we start to make our way back out of the changing room. Once we are back on the pitch I notice that it is darker than it was before. We make our way back across the pitch in silence and continue back up towards the castle.

As we approach the door that we left out of, Ron says, "I have to admit that Harry was right, this has been good for us to get away from everyone and just be us." He then opens the door and lets me through first, and then he quietly shuts it behind him.

As we are making our way towards the staircase that will take us to the common room, I say, "I know, I suppose we will owe him. Although I do wonder what he told people."

"We will find out soon enough love." He says as go up the stairs. The rest of the walk back to the common room was in silence except for the occasional rumbling of Ron's stomach. As we approach the corridor that leads us to the common room, it seems very quiet, much quieter than I am used to.

As we approach the fat lady she asks, "Password."

"Golden Trio" I reply..

"You are that alright." She replies as she opens for us to enter.

"I wonder who came up with the password." Ron asks as we enter the common room.

"I have no idea." I reply with as I look around the room and see a large table in the middle where the Weasley's and the rest of the house are all sitting.

"Would you two mind hurrying up. Some of us are hungry." Charlie says just as his stomach rumbles.

"I know he is your brother Ron." I say chuckling as we make our way towards the two empty seats that are opposite Harry and Ginny.

"He is your brother to sweetheart." He replies smiling at me.

As everyone starts putting food on their plates Harry asks, "I take it everything is good?"

"Better than good. Thanks Harry." Ron replies as he puts mash potato on his plate.

"How about you?" I ask while nodding my head in Ginny's direction.

He smiles and says, "It is what I was fighting for." The three of us then share a knowing smile.

"What are you three smiling at?" George asks us and looks at each of us for a second.

We look at each other and smile again and I say, "We are just happy to be among friends and family again." With that everyone eats in silence

**A.N: Hope you like this Ron and Hermione one-shot. Vikki xoxoxo**


End file.
